


Like This

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Give Hayden A Girlfriend Challenge 2k19, I really kind of hurt hayden in this tbh, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Injuries, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Social Anxiety, Teen Romance, but not really, not violent, set in the scepticism universe, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: The girl known as Lana Danielson always seems to be looking at her whenever she passes by or dares to breathe, and no matter how much everyone tells her she's wrong, the only thing Hayden can think is that she's done something wrong.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is dedicated to Grace, AKA geace, who has been hyped about this since I first mentioned writing it. Here it is, finally!
> 
> Secondly, Lana was written with Greta Onieogou (Layla Keating from All American) in mind, if that makes visualization any better, and the character is from the main story Scepticism, which you don't have to read to understand this, since the storyline isn't the same. 
> 
> Third of all, Hayden Romero deserved to be happy with someone who wasn't Liam, development, and a look into why she's so defensive, which is what I tried to do here. "Give Hayden A GF Challenge was originally a joke, but...I want more, so if you write anything like it, tell me!
> 
> Without further ado, let's hop in!

The dark haired girl standing across the hallway has been the bane of Hayden Romero's existence for what felt like forever, but there she was, fluttering her eyelashes at some girl walking past and then looking over at Hayden almost smugly. She did it all the time, and Hayden, in her haste to roll her eyes and scoff, never wondered for more than a few seconds why. In her mind, Lana Danielson was just the annoying and privileged Daddy's girl with the obnoxiously perfect cocoa complexion and stupidly flawless style, nothing more. She tried her hardest to forget about her by the three PM bell and was for the most part able to stave off thoughts about her until seven-thirty the next morning unless she was unlucky enough to catch a picture of her on her timeline. 

She was the thorn in Hayden's side during the classes they shared, her stares making her squirm in her seat. She was always looking the shorter girl up and down and winking like she knew something Hayden didn't, and the only thing she could do was look down and scowl at her desktop when she did it. The only thing Hayden got out of it was the strong feeling of being made fun of, which was exactly what she would expect from a girl like Lana. She, her revolving door of friends, and her once-boyfriend Theo had been like that since middle school, and even if Theo had recovered from it, it was now senior year and Hayden was more than a little tired of it. 

"What?" Hayden snapped on a particularly bothersome day, smacking her pencil down on her desk with a loud 'click' after catching Lana's gaze on her again. Lana raised her eyebrows. 

"I like your earrings, where'd you get them?" She asked innocently like nothing had happened.

It was innocent enough, but Hayden still turned away as her face burned. They weren't from some jeweler like Lana's probably were, but she couldn't get out of answering. "I made them."

Lana nodded once. "Ah, one of a kind," She emphasized, not altogether unpleasantly, but the snickers that came from Lana's friends told Hayden all she needed to know. 

Hayden hated the way it was always her who was on the receiving end of one of Lana's comments. As far as she knew, she didn't talk to anyone else like that, and it made her constantly paranoid whenever she heard Lana's voice. She was never the one laughing along, she was the one being laughed at by whatever group of faux-friends were inserting themselves into the rich girl's inner circle that week. 

The worst part was that Hayden had no idea why Lana paid so much attention to her. She wasn't popular like Lana, Theo, or Liam, even if she was friends with the later two, but she wasn't unpopular either, and she didn't  _suck_  at soccer, which could have been another reason. Maybe it was just because she was friends with her ex and his new boyfriend. That was the only viable reason Hayden could think of to help solve the mystery of Lana Danielson. 

She started using their names when she was dragged into a conversation with Lana to see what would happen. Theo, Liam, and Hayden usually worked together in the classes they shared, but she made a more valiant effort to make sure that they were grouped and that Lana noticed it. 

There was a tap on her shoulder and Hayden tensed up before turning around, seeing Lana's face in the seat behind her. "Do you want to work on this together? I don't really know that much about grammar." Hayden didn't like the look she had since she couldn't quite decipher it, so she shook her head.

"I'm gonna do it with Theo." Theo perked up at his name and nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to, but doing it anyway. Hayden was grateful.

To her dismay, however, Lana didn't react to Theo's name at all. "Oh, alright," She said, turning back to ask one of her friends for help. 

"You know, I think she actually wanted to work with you," Theo mentioned, already expecting the snort of self-deprecating laughter that came next. 

"She's upset she missed an opportunity to screw with me. I feel so bad," She snarked. As she got out the materials they needed for the activity, Hayden missed how both Theo and Lana looked at her and met in the middle with each other.

\--

"I've never seen your hair up like that, it looks nice." 

Lana caught Hayden by surprise one afternoon after soccer practice while she was walking to the parking lot, making her pause in the middle of the hallway. She subconsciously tightened her grip on her duffle bag. Her thick hair was pulled up into a bun that had gotten a little messy from running, but why Lana noticed it or was even there to notice it was beyond her. Hayden bit into her bottom lip and choked out a 'thanks,' finding that her words were failing, before she walked out in more of a rush. 

She still felt Lana's brown eyes on her back as she retreated out towards one of the sets of side doors, trying not to stumble to her sister's car. Her front teeth still worried at her now red lip and she felt her pulse ramping up, hating how riled up Lana's comments got her. There hadn't been anyone else around when Lana talked to her, unlike the times when her friends were around to voice their unneeded and often critical opinions. Did she really get off on bothering her that much? All it did was make Hayden endlessly anxious, and Lana  _had_  to know what she was doing.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she got into Valerie's deputy officers' car.  _It just wasn't fucking fair,_  she thought,  _that someone as terrifyingly breathtaking as Lana had to be around all the time, making her defenses rise and throwing her sheer perfection in Hayden's face._ She rested her head against the passenger seat headrest and couldn't help but feel like she was in the wrong spot of the cop car. She felt like a prisoner anyway.

"You okay?" Valerie asked her concernedly, constantly worrying about her little sister. Hayden nodded to give her some peace of mind and even gave a trying smile, which was enough to get her to consider leaving it be. "Should I drive you back to the station, or do you want to go home?"

"Home," Hayden answered without hesitation, rolling in to face the window, watching the sky slowly darken as the streets changed. What she really needed was a nap and something without substance for dinner.

Hayden knew in the back of her mind that all of this was irrational, but she couldn't think any other way in the moment. She was coded to be this way, and as much as she wished she wasn't and she could break free, she was stuck. 

She thought about Lana's 'compliments' the whole way home, picking apart each and every syllable for it's meaning, leaving her nothing but exhausted and frustrated.

\--

"Sometimes I wish she would just leave me alone."

Hayden bit into her sandwich and looked around at all the people at her lunch table, being met with different expressions from all of them. Tracy poked at her salad and shot a look at Mason and Corey, who reciprocated, and Theo and Liam did the same. 

"Hayden..." Theo started. "I don't think she's trying to be bad to you."

The brown-eyed girl looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?" 

Theo shook his head patiently and everyone else followed. "No, I'm not. I know her, and that's  _not_  what her form of bitchiness looks like."

Hayden bit her tongue. "If she's not trying to get to me..." she trailed, starting to ask a question she would soon regret. 

Corey looked at everyone at the table with them, asking a silent question that they all answered with an equally quiet 'yes.' "Have you ever considered that she might be trying to be friends with you?" He brought up, making Hayden's heart skip a beat. "Or more than friends?"

While he had been trying to ease her into it, his attempts were futile. Hayden didn't choke on the water in her throat, but it suddenly felt more like drying cement trying to slide into her stomach, impossibly thick and hard to breathe through. "No," she answered shakily, not wanting to think about the implications of her friend's words. "I didn't consider that because it's not true."  _It couldn't be._

"Hayden," Tracy started in a soft voice, reaching out to touch her, but panic was beginning to rise where the water once was and she needed to leave. Hayden got up from the table, leaving her tray behind and knocking the supportive hand off of her on her way out. 

She passed by Lana's table and made sure to look the opposite direction as she made her way out of the cafeteria and towards the bathroom. The other girl's gaze was perpetually on her, and her eyes followed her out, but she thanked God that no one physically came to check on her. 

This should be good news and she knew it. Any other teenager like her should be jumping up for joy and texting her friends to tell her the exciting details. Other girls who liked girls would be dying at the mere idea that someone like Lana liked them, but Hayden couldn't. It was all too overwhelming. Butterflies felt more like bees as she sat down on the closed toilet seat lid and locked herself up in a grey bathroom stall, the only thing she could feel being panic creeping up her limbs and into her chest. 

She'd never considered Lana liking her because it was impossible.  _No one_ , let alone her, liked Hayden like that. It just wasn't an option.  _Because I'm not worth all that much._

Hands grabbed at toilet paper to crumple in her palms, fingernails quickly breaking through the tissue and pressing into flesh anyway. The pain grounded her, but if Valerie noticed any more of the crescent shapes in the soft part of her hand, she would worry about her more.

Hayden missed her eighth period class but made it to her ninth, looking forward to soccer practice so that she could focus on something else. Her messy and intrusive thoughts stuck with her as a dull hum like a broken radiator in the back of her mind as she walked to her last class, and she ignored those who asked if she was feeling okay or if she needed to lay down. In all honesty, yes, she did, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

\--

After soccer practice was over, Hayden lingered around the field long after the other girls left. There was the security of knowing that she was by herself but not all alone at the dark school since there was a study group going on until ten. It allowed her to put her earbuds in and drown out the noise of everything around her as she practiced. If kicking a ball around for a few extra hours spared her from the "are you sure you're feeling okay" questions she got from Valerie, she would stay all night. One of these days it wasn't going to be an "I'm sure," and considering how heavy she felt at that moment, that day was approaching soon.

_You're pathetic,_ Hayden thought bitterly before she could shake it away.  _Just tell her to fuck off and she'll leave you alone. Spineless._

The floodlights over the soccer field came on and Hayden sighed; that was Principal Martin's way of telling her to go home or inside. Hayden put her ball in her bag and took off her neon cleats by the bleachers before heading inside the darkened school. 

Her  _The 1975_  playlist was waiting for her as she reconnected her earbuds to a dying phone, but something else interrupted her. "Hey," a soft voice said. Of course.

Heels tapped on the tiled hall floor as an all too familiar figure approached her. Lana always smelled like a mix of vanilla and shea butter, but the sweet scent only made the anxious girl nauseous. "You're here late."

"Could say the same," Hayden bit out, turning on her heel to face her. Another thing that made Lana so intimidating was the height she had on her even without heels, always being at least a head and a half taller. It made Hayden feel even smaller than she already did around her. She rolled a white earbud between her thumb and index finger nervously.

"I've seen you play. You've got an interesting technique," Lana said, motioning to her athletic wear and bag. 

Hayden pursed her lips. Interesting. It was always something different, something that pointed out just how abnormal Hayden apparently was to her. Interesting. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, conviction in her voice, at least, what she could muster of it.

Lana seemed taken aback. "What?" She asked confusedly, a hint of concern on her normally sweetly-sophisticated face. "Is everything okay?"

"You know, no," Hayden admitted, her voice rising in volume as her words threatened to all roll out in a wave. "You don't have to ask me things like that as if you care."

"Hayden, what are you talking about?" Lana took a step towards her, but a scowl came to Hayden's face and she took the hint not to get any closer.

"I'm talking about the things you say to me, the-the comments, the way you look at me whenever I dare to step into your line of vision!" Hayden exclaimed, shoving her phone into her bag and and tightening her grip on the strap. Both of them could feel the walls rising up, surrounding her in suffocating protection neither could break through if they tried. She was starting to spiral as more of the word-vomit came through. "So can you tell me what I did? Is it because of Theo? Liam? What is it, just tell me already so I can fix it and you can stop tossing how fucking perfect you are and how I'm not into everything I try to do! Christ!"

The empty hall rang with one echo of panicked words and Lana stood stunned. Her shoulders sagged slightly and for once, she couldn't find anything to say. Lana blinked at her. "Wow," she breathed. "That was...wow."

She started to step a little further away from Hayden, who was frozen to her spot with her hands clenched into fists. Lana shook her head almost sadly. "When are you going to realize that not everyone is out to hurt you?"

For the first time, Hayden wasn't the one to walk out. She was the one left alone in the middle of the dim school corridor, stomach feeling acidic and like her insides would eat away at her any second.

\--

Hayden replayed every word she'd ever spoken to Lana in her head like a broken record and she saw the hurt look on the other girl's face every time she closed her eyes. 

She'd been harsh, and she knew that now, but there was no going back on it. It wasn't like it was an abnormal situation at that point; she just had to react to everything as though it was life-or-death and regret it in the end. Nothing could ever just be simple, apparently.

Lana still looked at her when she thought she wouldn't be noticed, but instead of looking thoughtful or smug like other times, she was blank. There were no more comments about Hayden's self-proclaimed 'average' appearance or her clothes or soccer kicks. Lana had left her alone, and it should have felt good, but every breath she took in the same room as her was laced painfully through with guilt. Hayden kicked herself weeks later for being so open and angry with her over what was probably nothing at all. If she were normal, and God, did she wish she was, she would have just brushed it off. She cringed at the memory like it was the tender skin of a scar, every prod sending a new signal of discomfort to her brain.

Instead of hanging around the school after dark, to avoid seeing Lana as much as possible, she went to the sheriff's station. She hung around her sister's desk or in the break room until Valerie's shift was over, and it wasn't the worst place ever, despite criminals passing through. Sometimes the sheriff's son was in, and he wasn't bad company when she needed a laugh, so even when she was praying for the end of senior year to come sooner, she was content to sit there.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked that night, the question growing more and more frequent as days passed, especially after the incident. Hayden nodded and rested her chin on her hands that were pressed against the desk, watching people's footsteps. It must be nice to walk with purpose. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" The deputy reminded.

"I know," Hayden replied. "It's just been a stressful couple of weeks."

Valerie rubbed her arm. "Remember, graduation is only in a month."

"I'm reading that stupid speech," Hayden sighed. Just one more thing to worry about besides exams and prom and colleges and Christ, Lana.

"And you'll do great. I've seen the way you talk when you're sure of something, and your writing is amazing. You-"

The station door flung open and almost hit the wall, causing everyone to look up. Deputy Parrish and Clark both rose to their feet, Hayden watching her sister intently. "I'm looking for my son," the tall man in the doorway announced to no one in particular. "Alex, he's been taken into custody."

Valerie headed over to help the distressed man by guiding him to Stilinski's office, her eyes only leaving them when she spotted the second person who had entered. Parrish was the one to go and comfort that one, sitting her down on the bench and asking her if she needed anything, to which she shook her head. Hayden sucked in a breath when she recognized her through her PJ's and red-rimmed eyes. Lana picked at her cuticles anxiously when Parrish finally left her alone, crossing her ankles underneath the hard bench.

She looked at Hayden once, but it was enough that Hayden snapped out of her daze and realized she should probably try and do something. Uncertainly, she got up from her spot and slowly walked over, giving the other girl plenty of time to leave if she really wanted to, but Lana stayed rooted to her spot. She sat next to her, surrounded by silence and the sound of officers' idle chatter.

"I-"

"Heroin," Lana said shortly. "Possession with intent to distribute. He'll be lucky if he can get less than ten years." Her grim tone left nothing to the imagination. 

Lana looked down at her feet and Hayden swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry."

The taller girl just shrugged. "It's okay. Perfect, right?"

Hayden was silent.

\--

Graduation came and passed with one anti-anxiety pill in Hayden's stomach, and surprisingly, no tripping over her words or her feet on her way up to the podium when she presented her speech. Valerie had been all smiles the entire night, snapping pictures and taking videos that she would undoubtedly show to her fellow officers who regarded Hayden as a daughter and to send to their parents, and luckily, Hayden found that she was okay. There wasn't any panic when she stood in front of the people in the audience, not like she had expected. Even after graduation was done, visions of her possible breakdown in front of everyone plagued her.

Hayden Romero: Actual Adult was an odd concept to think about, but now there was a framed diploma over her desk in the living room and she found she rather liked it. Just as she had hoped, a lot of her worries melted away with the beginning of summer. There were no more grades or people to make her feel insignificant, no more backhanded compliments or sideways glances. She had all the time in the world to listen to her music and drive wherever she wanted to go.

She still talked to Liam, Theo, Tracy, Corey, and Mason every day, and even planned to get together as a group that next weekend, but it was all bittersweet when she thought about the big pictures. They weren't highschoolers anymore, and those friends who used to be nothing else but companions now had their own complex lives to think about, including those they spent it with. Liam and Theo made sure to alert everyone in the groupchat every time there was an update on their plans to move in together, Mason and Corey were going to the same college, and Tracy had found a girl when she went to visit UCLA and they'd been inseparable ever since. It made Hayden happy to see her friends so content with their relationships, but it also made her feel like she was missing something. More frequently, now, she revisited Corey's suggestions and wondered if she could have already had that with Lana by then if he were right.

Valerie suggested bike rides to clear her mind, just like they used to do when she was Hayden's age and Hayden was still in middle school and all the Lana trouble started. Even then, Valerie was aware of the girl's affect on her little sister, and Hayden now wondered if Valerie thought the same about their complicated past as others seemed to, connecting it to something more.

When she realized she was thinking about it at twelve PM on a random Wednesday, Hayden got her shoes on and headed out to her garage to find her bike. 

Admittedly, the ride did help. She let her hair flow behind her as she pedaled, not paying attention to the technicalities of where she was, just the nature and surroundings. She took in the warm summer hair, peaceful.

Her self-confidence was high as she went along, a lot higher than it had been since summer the year before. Nothing could disturb her peace until a large chunk of the sidewalk caught under her front wheel and sent her rushing to regain her balance. Nevertheless, Hayden fell with an 'oof' to the hard, grey ground.

Once the pain shock seeped away, Hayden ran a hand through her hair and then glanced down to where the pain was coming from. Her knee, completely skinned. 

She leaned back on her palms and looked up at the sky, hurt knee pointing up and her discarded bike laying next to her, accepting defeat. She'd get up in a few seconds, she decided, just waiting until her knee stopped bleeding. So much for a nice bike ride.

This wasn't so bad, though. The house she crashed in front of was full of flowers in front and had nice bushes out by the walks, so at least her view wasn't terrible. An oak tree in the backyard was so big she could see it from the front, and the whole place smelled of freshly-cut grass.

She barely registered it when a shadow fell over her closed eyelids, only opening them when there was an "ahem" somewhere from above. As soon as her brown eyes opened, she was met with an equally pretty sight, one that sucked the air out of her lungs and made her heart lurch with surprise.  _Shit._ "That looked like it hurt."

Lana looked flowy and free in yellow shorts and a white shirt, one eyebrow raised and her dark hair down. Something 

warm and unfamiliar settled in the pit of her stomach, and she was surprised that she was glad to see Lana. Summer really did change things. "Yeah," Hayden admitted sheepishly. "Did you know your sidewalk was so fucked up?"

Lana gave her a sideways grin, one Hayden had never seen before. "Twisted my ankle on it last month. Should really be a sign there," she chuckled, and Hayden could hear the softness in her voice. School Lana was a lot more serious. This Lana was less intimidating, and Hayden found that she could laugh back. She put her hand out for support. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The low thrumming of nerves in Hayden's veins increased when she took Lana's hand and let her pull her to unsteady feet, but she still gave her a smile. Something she had been working on the past few weeks was going with the flow and stepping out of her comfort zone, and this was exactly the opportunity she was looking for to try. 

"You're bleeding pretty bad, there are bandages in the bathroom," Lana told her, leading her further into the house.

Hayden perched on the bathroom counter at Lana's instruction, waiting for her to find whatever she was looking for. The only sounds in the room was the clunking and clattering of products as she rummaged through the cabinet under the sink, and Hayden looked at the ceiling. This was probably the only chance she would get to talk, so she took a few breaths and tried to think.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Lana nodded but didn't say anything else.  _Breath in, breath out_. "I'm really sorry about what I said," Hayden shot out.

To her relief, Lana only smiled into the cabinet humorously. "About the perfection thing or leaving you alone?"

"Both," Hayden admitted immediately. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just..." She huffed out a breath, not sure if an explanation would reach her or fall on deaf ears. "I'm sorry."

Lana pulled out a box full of various-sized bandages and started rooting through it. "Well, I guess you had a good reason if I really bothered you that much."

That stung almost as much as the antiseptic that was going onto her broken skin. "I..." Hayden stammered. "I thought you were making fun of me."

Lana paused in surprise, not looking up at her. "Oh." She started wiping the wound down. "...I wasn't."

"I know now," Hayden sighed. "My friends tried to tell me you were trying to be nice, but I...I don't know why I'm like what I am."

Lana looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor with a soft expression. "Hey, it's okay. We all have our things. Mine happens to be sounding like a bitch every time I try to talk to someone."

"Mine too, except I can't pull it off like you do. I blush too much." They both laughed in agreement at that. 

Things went silent for a few seconds as Lana unwrapped a patch bandage from it's paper. "And for the record, I think it's cool that you make your own earrings, and your soccer kicks are really impressive. And..." She trailed, pressing the bandage over Hayden's skin, "you did look really pretty with your hair up in a bun."

Hayden's breath caught in her throat as she felt Lana's fingertips brush over her skin. "I wish we could have been closer in highschool." Lana's eyes snapped up to her's in surprise. 

"Me too," Lana hummed. 

"I just-"

"You look beautiful now," Lana said almost shakily, nothing like her normal poise. She rose to her feet to meet Hayden's wide eyes. "Absolutely gorgeous."

A manicured finger reached up to tuck a strand of Hayden's hair away from her face and the girl on the counter's lips parted in surprise. Lana bit her own bottom lip and Hayden's heart slammed in her chest and the air once again felt like it had been kicked out of her as Lana looked at her in consideration, watching as her eyes flitted from her eyes to her lips, waiting for the sign to go.

Hayden tried to talk at first but only squeaked until she bit out a "K-kiss me?" She only had time to see a twinkle in Lana's eye before Lana's lips were pressed softly to her's. Her heart was positively on fire and she saw fireworks behind her eyelids as Lana met her enthusiastically but carefully, trying not to push her too far too fast. Hayden rested her hands on Lana's shouldes and Lana's hands went to her waist, pulling her closer.

When they had to break away for air, Hayden was panting and Lana rested her head on Hayden's shoulder and laughed quietly in surprise. "Was that your first?" She asked, feeling Hayden nod against her. "You're good at it. Jesus..." She sighed, going right back in to scatter kisses everywhere, to her cheeks, head, and corners of her mouth, completely enamoured.

"Thank you," Hayden managed to gasped out. Lana smiled against her skin.

"For what?" 

"For putting up with all my bullshit," Hayden breathed. "For giving me a second chance even if I don't deserve-"

"Shhh," Lana hushed, wrapping her arms around Hayden's middle and slowly pulling her off the counter so they were both standing. The pain in Hayden's knee was forgotten in her embrace, and she reveled in the way Lana's once upsetting height turned out to be perfect for hugging. "You do. You deserve to be here and happy and safe, and your 'bullshit' isn't bull to me. It's important that I know, but only if you're comfortable enough to talk about it, of course." 

There were a million things Hayden wanted to say to her, but she was so overwhelmed with it all that she could only smile. "That's a conversation for another day, if that's okay?" Hayden asked. 

"Of course. You can tell me about it any time, or no time, if you really want. I'm good."

Hayden stayed wrapped around her, but neither was complaining. "W-what does this all mean?" Hayden stuttered quietly once she worked up the nerve. Lana kissed the top of her head.

"Hayden, if you'll let me, I couldn't be any happier if I was your girlfriend."

Hayden could've cried, but she managed to choke back her emotions long enough to nod. "Yes," She said, still pressed into Lana tightly. The vanilla-shea scent no longer made her want to run away. "You can be my girlfriend. And-and I'll be yours, of course, I- Christ," She sighed and Lana giggled at how adorable she was. 

And as much as she struggled to believe it, Hayden realized with a watery grin that she too could be happy with someone, that she was going to be, and that Lana was going to be the one to do it with her. "Yes," She repeated long after the question had been posed, and standing in the white-tiled bathroom that wasn't hers, the last of her anxieties about her  _girlfriend_  fell through the cracks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive (Or destructive, tbh) criticism is VERY welcome on this one, lol :)


End file.
